Killing Me Softly
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: AU Her friends all told her that his songs could melt even the coldest of hearts, She just had to see it for herself. But with troublesome friends hanging around, can they ever get together? HaoxAnna
1. Killing Me Softly

Killing me softly

By: Chibi Ra Chan aka Anna

Summary: AU Her friends said his songs could melt even the coldest of hearts, She had to see this for her self.

A/n: Hi Hi! this is the first of a bunch on one shot- song fics that I will be releasing soon. This was inspired by Hao's image Song, pledge of the ying yang. I was was so stunned at how beautiful his voice was, that I almost feel asleep while I was listening! So please enjoy the fic!

Anna

Started: January 16, 2005

Finished: January 19, 2005

Edited: May 29, 2005

O-

"I'm telling you Anna, he's wonderful!" Came the star struck voice of Pirika. Anna merely looked at her as if saying 'What are you on?'

"Don't Give me that look Anna" Pirika said to retaliate.

Anna let out a sound something along the lines of "Hmfp"

"Anna, Pirika's right you should go see him sing." Tamao added. She to began to get a starry look in her eyes as well. Anna almost wanted to puke.

They where talking about Hao Asakura, A student and detention king at their school. He had been going down to a local club the last few nights to sing, and almost every girl in the school went. Anna of course refused to go. She didn't have very good feelings about Hao, well that would be an understatement.

She hated him since third grade when he stole her poem from her and read it to the entire class. That was her most embarrassing moment and even though third grade was 6 years ago she still held a grudge.

O-

For the rest of the day all she heard was Hao this, and Hao that... She was about to hit someone if she heard Hao's Name one more time. It was last period when she finally Saw Mr. talent himself.

"Kyouyama!" He yelled from across the hall way. Anna tried to ignore him but he followed her.

"Police...Stalker!" she yelled. Hao just laughed at her. She really didn't like being laughed at especially by him. The bell rang and everyone but them disappeared into their classes.

"What do you want?" She glared at him, he just smiled as if to mock her.

"I understand that your the only one who hasn't seen me sing, Am I correct?" Hao said his charming grin made Anna nervous.

"Yes you'd be right to say that... Why do you care?" he asked him, not really wanting to know. She just glared at him in hopes that he would back down but that would never happen.

"Don't tell me your still upset about that poem of yours I read? How long ago was that, 5...6 years ago?"

Anna almost lost her temper there. "Yes I'm still mad about that! That was a personal poem!" She was ready to slap him if he said anything else to bug her, but he surprised her.

O-

"When the rain fell, she'd listen as it cried. She'd listen to the crystal tears that fell from the sky. She wished that she could see the world, before life passed her by." He quoted almost in a whisper.

Anna was shocked. That was the poem she wrote 6 years ago! "Why did you memorize that?" she asked quietly.

"I always remember beautiful things..." he whispered in her ear. Anna blushed a crimson color. Why had he said that... was this the same Hao she knew?

" I...I..." she stumbled over her words. Hao smirked at her. He'd never seen Anna blush before. It was kinda cute.

Hao began to twirl a strand of her honey blond hair in his fingers. "I expect to see you later..." He gave her a piece of paper and walked away.

Anna stood stunned. 'Wha-What the hell just happened?' She thought. She glanced at the paper in her hands. It was a ticket...

O-

Anna was silent as she walked home with her friends that day. Her mind still thought of why Hao had memorized her poem.

Of course Pirika and Tamao noticed she was acting strangely after last period. She seemed more on edge and slightly paranoid. "Hey Tamao does Anna seem a little off to you?" The blue haired girl whispered. Tamao shook her head to say yes.

Tamao poked Anna on the shoulder to get her attention "um Anna-" "What!" she yelled back breaking out of her chain of thoughts.

"Meep!" Tamao ran behind Pirika. Anna sighed to her self. Great now she was freaking out at her own friends.

"Anna in the world is wrong with you?' Pirika asked, luckily she wasn't scared of Anna, well at least she wasn't as scared of her as Tamao was, but uh you get the point.

Anna opened her mouth to say something but Pirika cut in "And don't tell me 'Nothing' because we can tell your paranoid about something"

Anna glared at her but gave in slightly. "I've decided to go see The block head sing okay?" She began to walk ahead of the two before they could asked questions.

Yet when it comes to Pirika and Tamao they absolutely needed to know everything about everyone at all times. I suppose you could call them the school gossip queens.

Both girls looked at each other and started jumping up and down. Screaming...

Anna looked at them like they where crazy. "What is wrong with you two?"

"No time to speak!" Tamao said pulling Anna to Pirika's house "Yeah we have to get you ready for your date!" Pirika added pushing her through the front door.

"Hey It's not a date!" she trailed off as the the two dragged her into the scary world of hair and make up...

O-

"It is not a date." Anna said stubbornly as Tamao and Pirika flocked around her. "Yes it is Anna" Pirika Said holding up a pink dress up for Anna toconfirm or deny. She shook head at the dress.

"No it's not. This is Hao we're talking about why in the world would I go on a date with him?"

Tamao looked at Anna's hair and decidedto put it up. "Anna you've kinda had a crush on him since third grade..." Tamao said lightly. Anna started to cough Trying to catch her breathe.

"Yea right! Ewwww are you to crazy this is Hao, the biggest, idiot, detention getting, skirt chasing moron of all time! Why would I have a crush on him!"

Anna almost puked at the thought of her liking Hao... Yet...this afternoon he ws slightly charming...Wait a minute! Was she about to think of the good side of Hao. Up until 2 hours ago she didn't even know he hada good side!

Pirika laughed at Anna's outburst. "What ever you say Anna" she went back to choosing her outfit.

Anna crossed arms over her chest and began to mumble. "I do not like Hao...grrr.."

O-

It had token Pirika and Tamao almost 2 hours to find an outfit for her. But they finally settled on a black skirt and a dark red top with roses. Tamao had insisted she wear some stupid french hat.

Anna didn't know what the big deal was, she was only going to listen to some guy sing, not go to the fricken Grammies.

She calmly gave her ticket to the ticket person, and walked into the club. It wasn't a wild dance hippie club like she thought it would be it was more of a cafe.

There was chairs and small sofas everywhere. At the back of the room was a stage. Anna figured that Hao would besinging there.So after searching she found a small Velvet sofa to sit in. Of course she threatened the girl who was already sitting there death if she didn't move...but this is Anna where talking about.

Anna looked around at the audience. It was mostly girls, with theirs dates, who seemed to be board out of their minds.

Finally Hao came on to stage. There was immediate clapping, Anna rolled her eyes "Whatever..."

The teenaged boy took the Mic and began to speak into it.

"Thank you ladies, and guys who have been forced to come her by their girlfriend's..."

Anna shook her head in pitty. Judging by what had happened just now this would be an interesting night, to say the least.

"But seriously I'd like to say something. I have a very important person in the audience tonight..."

Anna shrugged 'Wonder who that could be...' She thought to herself looking around. "If you could please turn your attention to the blond girl on the velvet sofa."

"I feel sorry for that poor girl..." Anna muttered to herself. yet she then realized something.

'Wait... I'm blond...and I'm on a velvet sofa... Hao I'm going to kill you!' She thought.

People looked at her and many mumbled.

"Must be his girlfriend" "Yeah must be..."

Anna blushed the brightest crimson color imaginable. Okay this completely blew her poem incident out of the water. she wanted him dead now. She wanted to see blood shed...

"Her name is Anna, and this song is half written by her, and the other half was written by myself. So enjoy "

Anna was breatheless, this couldn't be happening. He wouldn't do this to her. ... She started to become furious. But her Anger soon faded when Hao began to sing.

O-

"If the choice was in my hands.

To give up everything everything I had once dreamed of.

The goals of a thousand years

The tears of a million defeats

All of this for one person.

Would I do it?"

Anna couldn't breathe. She couldn't make her lungs work. Those where her poems... How did he get them? 'Probably had Horo Horo or Ren steal them for him... reminder to self kill Horo and Ren at school on monday...'

O-

"Her smile rarer than any jewel

To wake up to her

Would it be enough

Could her laughter take away

The agony of betrayal

Would it be worth it?"

Those weren't her lyrics, They where his. Anna couldn't believe what was happening she was enjoying herself. Not only that but she was smiling. Hardly anything made her smile, and she'd never thought Hao would be one of those few things.

But his words pulled at her heart. She couldn't figure it out, but for some reason she felt drawn to his song, his voice.

'Oh my god... I'm being swayed by Hao this isn't happening...'

By the time the time he was over Anna was near tears. Of course she wouldn't show that she was near tears but oh did she feel it.

As Hao took his final bow he glanced at Anna. She was clapping as well, but thats not what made him smile. If he didn't know better he would swear that he saw a tear in Kyouyama Anna's eye.

O-

Hao took his last bows and walked back stage. "Well that went a little better than expected." he muttered to himself.

He walked down the hallway to the back entrance of the cafe. But he stopped in his tracks as he saw Anna leaning against the wall. And she looked upset.

He walked up to her with caution. She glared at him. "How could you do that?" She asked with fire in her brown eyes "How could you do that to me?"

"What did I do?" he asked as she came closer to him looking even more upset than before

"You ...and those words...Hao...How could you?"

"Look Anna if it's about the poem I used I wasn't-" He was cut of by her.

"I'm not talking about the poem you idiot! I'm talking about...About what you said. Why did you add those words to the song...? What did they mean?"

"Anna what are you talking about? " He asked slightly yelling.

Hao looked her in her eyes but they weren't mad or angry, they where pleading, full of sadness.

"Anna-" "Why did you sing THAT song tonight Hao. What made you do it?"

Anna's face was unreadable. Hao couldn't tell anything. He didn't really want to tell her the truth,'Yea sure I sang that song because I've had a crush on you since third grade and this is just another atempt to make you mine forever and ever more.' Some how he didn't think that would be a very good idea...

But his hormone crazedmind thought other wise as her leaned in and gentally captured her lips with his own.

Anna froze as Hao kissed her on the lips tenderly. 'Okay this was not the answer I had wanted but...'

He was pleasantly surprised that after a few moments, she responded to his kiss, hesitant after first but she later deepened it.

Both pulled away to catch their breath. Hao looked over at her she face was flushed, He smirked. "You didn't answer my question..." she said stubbornly, yet their was a hit of playfulness in her voice.

"Woman you are going to be the end of me..." He smirked as he pulled her to himself.

Anna was about 2 inched from his lips when she answered "So? Like I wasn't going to be the one to ended you before..."

This time It was Anna who kissed him. She put her arms around his neck and his hand around her waist. Anna hugged him. This wasn't how she had imagined her first kiss being... but it would do.

_Later_

"You can't tell anyone at school about this..." Anna said as she walked to her house with Hao not far behind her.

"Why not?" He said pouting some. Anna hated when he did that.

"Because people will think I'm going soft..." "Liar you just don't want to be jumped by my fan club..."

Anna sighed, damn he was good at that. "So?"

"Liar" he said grabbing her wrist before she reached her front door, He pulled her close "Thief" Anna said as she gave into to his upcoming kiss... 'your going to be the one to kill...' she thought to herself. But she didn't say anything. Just this once she would allow herself to open up. Just this once...

O-

Owari

O-

A/N: This took me forever to write. if you people review and tell me I should, I'll turn this into a chapter story...

Anna

PS. please please please review!


	2. How Love Forms

Killing me softly

Chapter two: How Love Formed

By: Chibi Ra Chan aka Anna

Summary: AU Her friends said his songs could melt even the coldest of hearts, She had to see this for her self.

A/N: well I don't really know what's gotten into me. I was just so inspired to add to this fic that I decided that I would show the other side of the story.How Anna and Hao really got together, and what their friends had to go through to make it happen.I added in Matti, Ren, and Horo Horo to make things a little bit more fun. Enjoy!

Anna-

Started: May 19, 2005

Finished: June 24, 2005

**♥**

"I'm telling you Anna, he's wonderful!" Came the star struck voice of Pirika. Anna merely looked at her as if saying 'What are you on?'

"Don't Give me that look Anna" Pirika said to retaliate.

Anna let out a sound something along the lines of "Hmfp"

"Anna, Pirika's right you should go see him sing." Tamao added. She to began to get a starry look in her eyes as well. Anna almost wanted to puke.

"Yeah Anna he really is good. I mean even though you still hate him from third grade-" Matti stopped talking as Anna gave her the 'never-bring-that-up-again' look. The orange haired girl rolled her eyes.

They where talking about Hao Asakura, A student and detention king at their school. He had been going down to a local club the last few nights to sing, and almost every girl in the school went. Anna of course refused to go. She didn't have very good feelings about Hao, well that would be an understatement.

She hated him since third grade when he stole her poem from her and read it to the entire class. That was her most embarrassing moment and even though third grade was 6 years ago she still held a grudge.

Anna ignored all three of them and walked into her first period class.Pirika sighed and put one hand on her hip and slapped her head in frustration with the other."This is going to be harder than we first thought" Tamao said.

Matti nodded. "But we'll get them together yet! Operation Get-Hao-And-Anna-Together will not fail!" she said with a burst of energy.

Unknown to the two of them, both Horo Horo and Ren where standing behind them with odd looks on their faces. "might not want to do that in the hallway babe, people will think your weirder than before." Ren said rolling his eyes at Matti's cheerfulness

Matti merely stuck out her tongue at the purple haired boy. "Oni-Chan we need you help getting Hao and Anna together." Pirika asked Horo.

Horo waved his hand in front of him "No way, Forget it. Remember what happened last time we tried to get them together?"

Tamao sighed. Boy did she remember. The last time they tried to get Hao and Anna together was in third grade.In there third grade brains they thought it was a good idea to tell Hao that Anna would like him if read one of her poems to the whole class. Well needless to say that didn't work.

"Oni-Chan! You've gotta help...Pwease..." Pirika gave him the puppy dog pout. And he just couldn't resist the puppy dog pout. With a Groan Horo Horo shook hi head.

"Fine we'll help." Ren stopped his arguing with Matti and sent Horo a skepical look. "We'll?"

"Oh yes if I'm stuck in this then so are you" Ren rolled his eyes but agreed to help.

"Okay so how are we gonna set this up?"

**♥**

For the rest of the day all Pirika could think of was how they were going to get Hao and Anna together.By fifth period she realized that she didn't have anything planned what so ever. The same went for Matti and Tamao. Neither of the girls had thought of a plan that Anna wouldn't suspect.

For they when if Anna caught them messing with her love life again she would kill them bring them back to life and kill them again.

Luckily for them Ren and Horo Horo decided to use their brains that day and came up with a plan. "Okay we told Hao that Anna had been asking about him all day" Ren stated in sheer boardom. Seriously, he didn't know why he was helping Hao or Anna.

Despite the fact that Ren and Hao were' friends' they had a deep rivalry since they were children. And he just couldn't stand Anna. Not after she tied him to a tree in fifth grade, for making fun of her hair cut. (courtesy of her cousin Mari...)Hey you would laugh too if the bully at your school now had shorter hair than a boy. But back to the story.

Matti Rolled her eyes at Ren truly that boy could be stubborn. Thinking back she was glad she told Anna that he made fun of her hair in fifth grade.

"Ignore him" Horo Horo said. "We told Hao that Anna wanted to see his show but couldn't get tickets, so he's going to give her one." Horo was very proud of his plan. It actually seemed like it would work.

"So when is he going to ask her?" Tamao asked in her quiet voice. Just then Anna waked out of her math class and began to walk to P.E. Out of no where Hao came yelling down the hall

"Kyouyama!"

"Duck!" Pirika said in a loud whisper. The entire group hid behind a corner, there heads sticking out of the sides so that they could watch the scene take place.

"Police...Stalker!"Anna yelled. Hao just laughed at her. She really didn't like being laughed at especially by him. The bell rang and everyone but them disappeared into their classes.

"Man that girl is uptight" Ren said out loud before Pirika elbowed him in the stomach. "Shut up or they'll hear us!"

"What do you want?"Anna glared at him, he just smiled as if to mock her.

'No, Anna don't be mean just try to be nice for once' Tamao begged in her mind. Anna was a very hard person to get close too. It wasn't a surprise with the way she acted. Anna was just shy on the inside, well at least that's what Tamao thought.

"I understand that your the only one who hasn't seen me sing, Am I correct?" Hao said his charming grin made Anna nervous.

"Yes you'd be right to say that... Why do you care?" She just glared at him in hopes that he would back down but that would never happen.

"Come one Hao get to the point..." Horo Horo whispered.

"Don't tell me your still upset about that poem of yours I read? How long ago was that, 5...6 years ago?"

'No! Don't bring up the poem! She'll claw your eyes out!' Matti wanted to throw something at Hao's head. If he kept this up Anna would never talk to him let alone date him.

As Matti predicted Anna almost lost her temper there. "Yes I'm still mad about that! That was a personal poem!" She was ready to slap him if he said anything else to bug her, but he surprised her.

Heck he surprised all of them.

**♥**

"When the rain fell, she'd listen as it cried. She'd listen to the crystal tears that fell from the sky. She wished that she could see the world, before life passed her by." He quoted almost in a whisper.

Anna looked positivily shocked. "Why did you memorize that?" she asked quietly.

"I always remember beautiful things..." he whispered in her ear. Anna blushed a crimson color.

Horo Horo laughed loudly, So loudly that both Hao and Anna looked behind them to see if anyone was there. Luckily the group of matchmakers ducked behind the corner in time. Pirika smacked him upside the head. "You moron! She whispered loudly "You could have gotten us caught!"

"I'm sorry!" he apologized as they all took their turn smacked him. "You'd better be" Ren mumbled looking back at Hao and Anna. Well where Hao and Anna used to be.

"Kuso! Now you've made us miss what happened!" Ren yelled.

"We'll find out later, I'll have Oni-Chan call you-" Pirika said looking at her watch with a worried face. "Right now we have to get to class, We're late!"

**♥**

Anna was silent as she walked home with her friends that day.

Of course Pirika and Tamao noticed she was acting strangely after last period. She seemed more on edge and slightly paranoid. "Hey Tamao does Anna seem a little off to you?" The blue haired girl whispered. Tamao shook her head to say yes.

"It's probably because of whatever Hao said... I hope he didn't screw it up like last time." Matti added

Tamao poked Anna on the shoulder to get her attention "um Anna-"

"What!" she yelled back breaking out of her chain of thoughts.

"Meep!" Tamao ran behind Pirika. Anna sighed to her self. Great now she was freaking out at her own friends.

"Anna in the world is wrong with you?' Matti asked, luckily she wasn't scared of Anna, well at least she wasn't as scared of her as Tamao was, but uh you get the point.

Anna opened her mouth to say something but Pirika cut in "And don't tell me 'Nothing' because we can tell your paranoid about something"

Anna glared at her but gave in slightly. "I've decided to go see The block head sing okay?" She began to walk ahead of the two before they could asked questions.

All three girls looked at each other and started jumping up and down. Screaming.

'He didn't mess it up! Yes!' Matti thought.

Anna looked at them like they where crazy. "What is wrong with you guys? A better question is why in the world do I hang out with you guys..." Anna answered her own question.

"No time to speak!" Tamao said pulling Anna to Pirika's house "Yeah we have to get you ready for your date!" Pirika added pushing her through the front door.

"Hey It's not a date!" Yelled above the three girls. Pirika Smirked. 'Oh yes it is Anna, you don't how long we've been planning it for you...'

**♥**

"It is not a date." Anna said stubbornly as Tamao and Pirika flocked around her. "Yes it is Anna" Pirika Said holding up a pink dress up for Anna to confirm or deny. She shook head at the dress.

"No it's not. This is Hao we're talking about why in the world would I go on a date with him?"

Tamao looked at Anna's hair and decided to put it up. "Anna you've kinda had a crush on him since third grade..." Matti said lightly. Come on she really needed to just admit it. Anna started to cough, and tried to catch her breath

"Yea right! Ewwww are you to crazy this is Hao, the biggest, idiot, detention getting, skirt chasing moron of all time! Why would I have a crush on him!" Anna had a look of pure disgust on her face.

Pirika laughed at Anna's outburst. "What ever you say Anna" she went back to choosing her outfit.

Anna crossed arms over her chest and began to mumble. "I do not like Hao...grrr.."

'Yes you do...' Tamao though but said nothing, and continued to fix Anna's Hair.

**♥**

It had token them almost 2 hours to find an outfit for her. But they finally settled on a black skirt and a dark red top with roses. Tamao had insisted she wear some stupid french hat.

All three girls watched as Anna walked down the street. Pirika decided to speak up. "Okay girls part two of plan get-Hao-and-Anna-together, is now complete!"

"Ummm... I'm not so sure about that..." Tamao said looking down at the carpet. Matti and Pirika gave her questionable looks.

"What do you mean 'You don't think so?'" Matti asked, The orange hair girl had given up her Saturday night ice cream splurge so that Anna would go on this date, there was no way in hell she was going to let it backfire.

Tamao suddenly found a great interest in her fingers. "Well umm... That's not the way to the club... and I thought that maybe she would just go home instead of going to see Hao..."

Pirika Looked like someone had slapped her across the face, Hard. Her eyes flared and began pacing the floor. "Oh no no no... Anna is going on this date! I demand she do so! I worked too hard at this. 6 years to be exact C'mon girls we're making sure she goes on this date!" Pirika Grabbed the two girls and pulled them toward the door.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Matti asked trying in vain to break Pirika's iron grip on her shirt. Tamao did the same.

"We're following her!"

**♥**

Three head popped out from behind the wall. Each spying on the blonde girl hat had just token her seat on a red velvet sofa.

"Pirika I don't think this is good Idea...Anna will be mad if she catches us." Tamao was very very nervous, She had seen Anna when she was upset, and it wasn't pretty. She didn't want he same fate to fall upon her.

But her comment went un heard as Pirika started to talk "Shhh he's coming on stage..."

"Thank you ladies, and guys who have been forced to come her by their girlfriend's..."

'Moron' They all knew that was what Anna was thinking at this very moment.

"But seriously I'd like to say something. I have a very important person in the audience tonight. If you could please turn your attention to the blond girl on the velvet sofa"

"Yes!" Pirika Whispered 'So my brother did warn Hao as too what happened! YES! They're going to get together! ' Pirika was quite proud of herself, And for once her brother...

Anna shook her head quickly as people looked at her and mumbled. Matti could let this opportunity pass. "MUST BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" She yelled. Her partners in crime pulled her back behind the walk before Anna could figure out it was them.

"Matti, she's going to catch us!" Tamao whispered fiercely. Matti just laughed loudly, until Pirika stepped on her foot, hard.

"Shut up, He's singing..."

_"If the choice was in my hands. _

To give up everything everything I had once dreamed of.

The goals of a thousand years

The tears of a million defeats

All of this for one person.

Would I do it?"

With a sigh of Happiness, Pirika looked at her friends and head for the door, "Come on guys, let go back to Anna's place. We'll see how things turn out then. There's nothing more we can do..."

**♥**

"Awwww isn't that cute Tamao?" Pirika asked the pink haired girl looking out of the window at Hao and Anna kissing.

Tamao smiled in response. With her chin resting on her hand, She looked out the window at the new couple that was taking form in front of their very eyes. She thought they made such a cute match.

With a sigh Pirika got out of her seat and walked into the kitchen just a few feet away were Matti already was eating a Brownie. Grabbing a brownie of her own, she began to speak. "You know it's token them long enough to get together" she took a bit of the fudgey goodness. Matti finished for her "I mean they've liked each other for 6 years now."

Tamao giggled and joined them at the kitchen table. Grabbing a brownie as well. "Yeah and we all knew they liked each other. The only ones who didn't know was them."

Silence settled over them as Anna walked into the house. They could sworn they heard her giggle as she entered the room. A smile was stuck on her face, and she didn't even yell at them for eating her brownies.

"Hi guys...what are you doing here?" she asked not really caring what they said. Anna picked up the last brownie. And went to get a glass of milk, smiling the whole way.

The three girls fought back fits of laughter, "It was boring at my place" Tamao answered "And my brother was driving me crazy." Pirika added. "And I just have no life" Matti offered On a normal night Anna would have rolled her eyes and told them that it wasn't her job to save them from their boredom. But tonight was anything but normal.

Pouring herself a glass of milk, Anna just nodded and began to walk upstairs. "Okay, make yourselves comfortable. See you guys in the morning..." Anna walked up stairs to her room still love struck.

As soon as she was gone all three girls where in a fit of laughter. "Oh man this is just too good." the blue haired girl muttered to herself. "Well that makes operation Get-Hao-and-Anna-together a success!"

Matti nodded."Well that's one down..."

Tamao and Pirika looked at her with raised eyebrows."And what's that supposed to mean?" The pink haired girl asked

Matti closed her eyes and shrugged."I dunno. Love's in the air who knows what could happen..." Almost as soon as she said this the phone rang. Pirika picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked skeptical.

Matti smirked as Pirika handed to phone to Tamao. "It's for you..."

"Who is it?" Tamao whispered to the blue haired girl. Pirika smirked as well. "It's Lyserg from your band class..."

Tamao blushed a bright shade of crimson before talking to Lyserg on the other line. Matti and Pirika giggled "See what did I tell you?"

Pirika looked toward the window. "I wonder if that goes for us too..." just then a shooting star passed out side...

**♥**

A/N: This took me forever to write! oh well I hope it was worth it... If I get enough feed back I'll do chapter for each of the other girls, to see who they get paired with...

..:**♥**¨**♥**:.  
.·:**♥**¨¨**♥**:·.Anna.·:**♥**¨¨**♥**:·.  
.·:**♥**¨¨¨**♥**:·..·:**♥**¨¨¨**♥**:·..·:**♥**¨¨¨**♥**:·.

PS. please please please review!


End file.
